Microarrays and high-throughput proteomics techniques generate a tremendous amount of data. The storage, analysis and public dissemination of such data requires the dedicated effort of a skilled bioinformatics team. In addition, to make the most effective use of software and analysis techniques, researchers using microarray and proteomics methods, require training, education and statistics support. We will establish a Bioinformatics & Biostatistics (BB) Core to serve these needs for the proposed NIDA P30 center. The primary responsibilities of the BB core are: * Development of a PUBLIC integrated database that will serve as a repository for array data, proteomics data and clinical sample data. * Analysis of the microarray and proteomics data to identify clinical correlates. * Development of improved methodologies for data analysis and experimental design that will maximize the value of the data obtained by the resource center. * Provision of computational, database, data analysis, and biostatistics support for researchers. The BB core will expand upon a significant pre-existing infrastructure for data analysis and data warehousing at the University of Washington, consisting of an established bioinformatics and biostatistics team, software for expression analysis, a high-throughput computational facility and databases for array and proteomics data.